


Hammock

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Shipper Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel are relaxing on their honeymoon.





	Hammock

“This is perfect,” Dean said, a sigh escaping his lips.  His arm was wrapped around Castiel’s torso and holding him close, grateful for the lack of usual layers.  His fingers drew circles on Castiel’s pec, making the angel hum in happy agreement.

They were laying on a hammock, on a semi-private beach on some island.  Dean didn’t bother remembering what island it was, all he knew was that Castiel had gotten them here without needing to fly in a plane, which Dean was more than grateful for.  As Dean’s thoughts drifted, he fiddled with the ring on his left hand, the newest one that Castiel had put there just a few days prior.

After everything they’d been through together, after finally giving in and admitting their feelings for one another, Dean and Castiel had decided to have a small ceremony at the bunker.  Of course, it wasn’t technically  _official_ , since Dean was legally dead and Castiel was, well, an angel and could only be legally called Jimmy Novak in courts, but it was real enough to them.

Sam had served as their officiant, not wanting anyone else to get that honor.  “I’ve been watching and waiting for this for years, I’m making sure it happens!” he’d said, making Dean punch him in the arm. 

But really, Dean was grateful and happier than he would admit that his brother had been the one to marry them.

So now they were on their honeymoon, enjoying their time off.  Sam had insisted they go somewhere far away, not worry about the drama of hunting life for a bit, and enjoy each other.  They were doing their best to follow his instructions.

Once Dean and Castiel had gotten over the first couple days of celebrating their marriage by humping like rabbits, they really started to relax.  Today, in fact, they’d hardly gotten out of this hammock.

They were lazily watching the waves roll across the ocean, breathing in the salty air, and just enjoying each other.  Every once and a while, Dean would point to a cloud, saying it was shaped like Baby, or the demon blade, or Castiel’s wings, but other than that there wasn’t a lot of talking.

There was only a lot of touching and a lot of happy silence, as nothing needed to be said.

There were enough unspoken words being shared between them, as there had been for many years.  Now they knew, though, that the words were simple, and they always had been:

_“I love you.”_


End file.
